


Another Intervention

by heartheldhostage



Series: Intervention [2]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work won't make any sense without reading "Intervention" first.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> This work won't make any sense without reading "Intervention" first.

Dwight came to slowly, struggling to open his eyes. He tried to sit up from the hard surface he was lying on and rub his face but discovered that he couldn't move his hands that far. Judging from the rattle, he guessed he was cuffed. Judging from the pull behind him, he guessed he was cuffed to another person. He managed to get his eyes open enough to look around. “Fuck,” he said quietly, realizing where he was.

“That's kinda what we're hoping for,” a voice coming from the corner of the ceiling said.

Dwight jerked his head up and looked in the direction of the sound.

“Yeah, you're not the only one who has friends in low places, Dwight. Don't worry, we've only made a couple of small upgrades to your excellent establishment,” the voice chuckled.

“Crocker?” Dwight asked. “Let me the hell out of here, Duke!” His voice earned him a moan and a tug from behind as his fellow captive tried to turn over and slip back into sleep.

“Sorry, Sasquatch. What's good for the goose, turn about, and all that,” Duke was openly laughing now.

“I will kill you, Crocker, and I promise you I will get away with it,” Dwight growled.

“Now, now, Sasquatch, this is for your own good. Well, yours and the entire town's.”

“What the hell do you want?”

“You'll figure it out soon enough.” The intercom clicked off.

His fellow captive was finally fighting to wake. “What the hell?” she asked groggily as she tried to move her hands. She was still fading in and out from whatever Crocker and friends had sedated them with.

Shaking his head as he recognized her voice, Dwight vowed to himself that Crocker and whatever slime he had helping him were in for the beating of a lifetime. He may even call JJ and the boys back; they'd enjoy getting in on that action.

“Audrey,” Dwight said calmly. “Audrey, wake up. Come on,” he said rubbing her hands in his behind his back. “Audrey, we've got trouble.”

That did it. Her eyes snapped open at that word, and she was instantly awake. “What the hell is going on?” She tried to move her hands, tried to sit up, and tried to take in her surroundings.

“Audrey, it's me...Dwight.”

“What are we doing here?”

They worked together to get into a sitting position and leaned back against each other. Dwight took Audrey's hands back into his own. She let him. The contact seemed to help her maintain control.

“Duke's finally lost what sense he had left,” Dwight grumbled.

“Duke? He brought us here? Why?”

“That's a good question,” Dwight said, even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. “Crocker. Crocker, answer me,” Dwight demanded loudly.

The door to the hallway opened. Three masked men entered. Two had trays of food and drink which they set on the table. They then moved to positions to cover Dwight, and each removed a taser from his pocket. The third man reached between Dwight and Audrey and unlocked the cuffs. They backed out of the room.

Audrey got up and went to the bathroom.

Dwight got up and sat at the table. “I'm a Ranger, Duke. Do you really think you can wear me down? Just tell me what you want so we can work something out.”

No answer. Of course Duke wouldn't make it that easy, especially if Dwight was right about what Duke wanted. There would be no man to man talks from here on. Any and all discussion would take place with Audrey present and alert.

 

Duke, Nathan, Stan, and Tater sat in the control room and watched.

“Told you he'd know immediately,” Duke said.

“That will just make this easier,” Tater said.

“Just the opposite, in fact,” Nathan shook his head.

“I just hope they never find out I'm helping you nut jobs,” Stan said.

They all stared at Stan.

“What? Those two are fucking scary,” he grinned.

All four men laughed.

 

“Are you sure it's Duke?” Audrey asked.

“It's Duke.”

“It's just...well, he's really not one to purposely piss off people who can make his life hell.”

“Alone...no, but he's obviously got back up to cower behind,” Dwight sneered toward the nearest camera.

“Any idea what they could possibly want?”

“No,” Dwight said too quickly.

Audrey narrowed her eyes at him. He looked away.

“You do know. Spill,” she insisted.

Dwight took a deep breath before answering her. “Audrey, if I were sure, I would tell you. But I'm not completely sure, and I'm not about to give him something else to go after. You know he's in the control room now listening to every word we say.”

“I doubt that. If that were the case, he'd have smarted off at you for calling him a coward. Someone else may be in there, but I don't think it's Duke...at least not right now.”

“Maybe, or maybe he knows I'm going to beat his ass for this and doesn't want to make it worse.”

“Honestly?” Audrey sighed, “this might not be so bad.”

Dwight jerked his eyes up to hers, wondering if she'd been hit in the head. “You cannot be serious.”

“Think about it...a few days off work, room service, no responsibilities...a nice, quiet vacation. We know we're not in any danger. We know they won't hold us here indefinitely. Hell, the way I see it right now, we've pretty much got it made,” she smiled. _And the company's not too bad, either,_ she thought to herself.

Dwight shook his head and chuckled. “Leave it to you to actually enjoy being held captive.”

“Looks like Parker may have a kinky side we would never have guessed about,” a voice said from the speakers. “You know, we can turn the recorder off. We'll leave the room and give you some privacy any time you want to...you know.”

“Duke, what exactly do you want from us?” Audrey asked.

“No, no, no, no, no, we're still playing this game by your rules. You wouldn't tell Nate and me what you wanted, so we aren't going to tell you. And, Sasquatch? You know I like it rough. Remember that when you give me my beating,” Duke laughed.

“You're a dead man, Crocker, a dead man.”

“Someday, yes, but not today. Now you two need to move against the far wall and hold hands back to back. My guys are coming in to bring you some stuff, and none of us really wants to have to taser either one of you. Go on now. Go.”

Dwight and Audrey did as Duke instructed.

Two masked men came in and placed two stacks of clothes and two toiletry kits on the closest bed. They left without even looking in their captives' direction. Audrey almost seemed to hold Dwight's hands a little longer than necessary, but Dwight chalked it up to his imagination.

“Now,” said Duke, “that was actually easier than I expected. Grab a shower and do whatever else you need to do. Food in half an hour.”

“Duke, just tell us what you want,” Audrey demanded. “Can't do that, Audrey. You know I can't, and you understand why.”

“You're doing an intervention with Dwight and me?” she asked incredulously. “Duke? Duke! Damn it!” she said when he didn't answer.

She paced the small room and rubbed her forehead. Dwight leaned lazily against the wall and watched her.

She stopped abruptly and pointed at him. “First, showers. Second, food but only because I'm actually hungry. Third, you and I chat.” She went to the bed to grab clothes and toiletries. “What the hell?” she turned to Dwight. “There's only shirts for me and shorts for you.”

Dwight stepped over to her and examined the items the men had brought in. “Damn it, Duke. This is my stuff. You broke into my house?”

“Figured you'd be more comfortable with your own things,” a voice said.

Audrey and Dwight looked at each other as they realized it wasn't Duke.

“Twenty-five minutes before your food arrives. Better hurry with those showers so dinner isn't cold.”

“Damn!” Dwight exclaimed as he recognized Nathan's voice.

Audrey's face flushed red with anger as she headed into the bathroom.

 

Duke, Nathan, Stan, and Tater ate as they watched Audrey and Dwight on the monitor. The two of them sat at the table, eating without saying a word. Nathan smiled when he saw Dwight's knee brush against Audrey's for the second time.

Tater finally broke down and asked, “What makes you guys so sure about this?”

“You've never seen them at the station?” Stan asked. “There's never too small a reason for them to huddle in one corner or another for a hushed conversation.”

“You should see them at The Gull,” Duke said. “Sasquatch will sidle in thinking he's discreetly looking for Audrey. The look on his face when he finally sees her makes the sun look dimmer than the moon. Same with her even though she's a bit better at hiding it.”

“Troubled scenes,” Nathan said. “Everyone thinks Audrey and I are the most perfect Trouble solving team of all time. We're great at solving them, true enough, but Audrey and Dwight arranging cleanup is the perfect team. They work together flawlessly.”

“So why haven't they hooked up already?” Tater asked.

“Too professional,” Nathan said.

“Too nervous.” Stan added.

“Too damned stubborn,” Duke insisted.

“Sounds about right,” Tater laughed. “I really hope Dwight doesn't follow through on beating your ass, Duke.”

“When this works, and they get together, Dwight won't be wasting time plotting revenge against me,” Duke grinned.

Duke sat his empty plate on the tray behind them and reached for Nathan. Nathan kissed him and then leaned back against his chest, Duke's arms sliding comfortably around him as they continued watching the monitor.

 

“Okay, it's time to chat. You obviously know what Duke and Nathan want. Tell me.”

Dwight rubbed his forehead and looked up toward the camera. “A little privacy guys? Can you at least turn everything off for an hour or so?”

“Done,” Nathan said through the speakers.

Dwight waited a minute to ensure they'd had time to turn off all the equipment before turning to face Audrey. He took her hand and led her to the nearest bed and down sat facing her. He had no idea how she would react, but he wanted to be close enough for her to hit him or kiss him, whichever she chose.

“I think those guys have figured out that I have feelings for you,” Dwight said softly.

The stony look on Audrey's face caused his blood pressure to rise and his face to overheat.

He began rapidly spitting out sentences that were surprisingly coherent considering that his brain was shorting out. “I think one or both may have noticed that I can't seem to stop looking at you when you don't know it. I linger at Troubled scenes just to be near you longer. I find trivial reasons to stop by the station just to see you. I can't get you off my mind no matter what I do.” His brain finally sputtered to life, and he shut his mouth. _She knows now. She'll either accept it, or she won't,_ he thought.

His eyes had never left hers, but they were unreadable. She stared at him for so long that he began to fidget self-consciously. He finally looked away, steeling himself for the humiliation he was certain was forthcoming.

Audrey slid her fingers through his hair, drawing his eyes back to hers. She leaned closer and kissed him softly. Before his mind could even register what was happening, she had pulled away. “How could you not know that I feel the same way?” she asked before kissing him again.

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her, savoring the moment. Neither of them noticed the door opening or Nathan placing their personal belongings on the table.

Duke and the three cops left the building smiling.

Audrey pulled Dwight down on the bed.


End file.
